


So... I just saw my ex, please save me!

by survivingasafangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivingasafangirl/pseuds/survivingasafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wasn't a great fan of parties and was seriously thinking about going home. Then, he saw her and decided to talk to someone looking as bored as he.<br/>What could go wrong? Oh, right! Her ex was in the party as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... I just saw my ex, please save me!

Percy didn’t understand the reason why Jason would want to throw a party. He wasn’t really into drinking or dancing, the only times Percy remembered seeing his cousin staying up after 2AM he was either playing videogames or coming back after a date with his girlfriend.

If it was possible Percy liked partying even less then Jason. First of all, he didn’t drink, he promised he would never consume anything alcoholic after living with Smelly Gabe, his ex step-father. Even though girls flirted with him, he never found someone who made him interested, he didn’t have a girlfriend and wasn’t a one night-stand kind of guy. He also hated that the music was so loud he couldn’t hear his own thoughts.

But it was Jason’s party and Percy couldn’t abandon his best bro, who apparently had different beliefs. He left his cousin side as soon as his girlfriend, Piper arrived. That’s why the black haired boy was now leaning against a wall, sipping his coke lazily. No way he would have agreed to come if Jason hadn’t let him store at least three six-packs for the party.

His other cousin, Nico, also wasn’t into parties, but his boyfriend, Will, made it bearable and being the third wheel sucked. The only couple Percy could stand being around without feeling guilty was Hazel and Frank, but the girl was three years younger than them and her boyfriend would never let her be traumatized by a party like this. And he supported the decision, Hazel was like his little sister, and Percy knew it would be too much for her. The only other single in his group of close friends was Leo, and the guy was probably somewhere in the house flirting with a girl.

When he was starting to consider going back home, he saw her. The girl had blonde princess curls and wore a loose shirt and jeans shorts. She clearly didn’t want to be there either and was focused on her phone. She was really pretty.

Percy looked around, searching for someone that could be with her. Finding no one, he started to move towards her. He leaned in the wall, right beside the mysterious girl.

“Let me guess… your friend dragged you here and left you for someone she judged really cute.

The girl looked at him trying to suppress a smile. She put her phone back into her pocket and crossed her arms.

“Pretty close, my best friend annoyed me to death until I agreed to come and forgot me the moment she found her boyfriend.

“Same.” He took a sip of his coke. “But, you know, male best friend, dating a girl.”

“Got it. Hey, where did you found one of those?” she pointed to the can he was holding. “I was looking for a drink without alcohol.”

“Well, today is your lucky day.” Percy announced grinning. “You have your eyes on the sober guy that made his friend stock up soda. Come with me, I’ll show you.” He realized he hadn’t introduced himself. “I’m Percy, by the way.”

“Annabeth.” She shook his hand and started following to the kitchen. “Are you Jason’s best friend?

“Yeah, why?” He avoided a drunk couple making out.

“Piper brought me here.” The blonde said.

“Oh! You are the Annabeth she wouldn’t stop talking about.” Percy concluded, his voice filled with realization. “Full scholarship in architecture, really impressive.”

“She told you about that?” Annabeth seemed surprised.

“I’m pretty sure I know you better than I know some of my friends.” He joked.

When they reached the kitchen, the boy opened the fridge and chose two cans of coke, one for Annabeth and another one for himself, since his previous one was now empty.

They were leaving the room when the girl let out a yelp and hid behind Percy. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, trying not to reveal that there was someone behind him, she must have had a good reason to hide.

“My ex boyfriend. Eleven o’clock” Luckily, Percy had watched enough spy movies to know where to look, he found a blond guy. “Please save me!”

“Piper said you were the one with the brains.” He half-whispered half-yelled.

“I am, just not right now. I’m begging you, do something!” She sounded panicked.

An idea crossed Percy’s mind. He had no clue why he would ever consider it, but he did.

“Are you up for any ideas? Even the stupid ones?” He needed to be sure.

“Anything!” Annabeth wasn’t really thinking.

“You have no right to yell at me later.” He warned.

“Di immortales, Percy, just do it!”

So he did it. He kissed her. Full on the lips. His only hopes were for her not to be mad at him when they let go, but she kissed him back.

Percy’s hands were set on her waist and she tangled her fingers in his black hair. He pressed her delicately against the wall and was about to pull away when the girl bit his lower lip. They only broke the kiss when both were completely out of air.

They didn’t even had to talk about what just happened, because ‘the ex boyfriend’ showed up.

“Annabeth.” Percy put one arm around the girl’s waist when the other boy called her.

“Luke.” She answered coldly.

“Who is friend?” Luke asked.

“Oh, this is Percy.” She kissed his cheek. “He is my boyfriend.”

“Right, I was looking for Ethan, have you seen him?” He immediately changed the subject.

“No, I haven’t.” She said simply.

“I’ll go back looking for him then.” He left.  
When Luke couldn’t hear them anymore, they both burst out laughing.

“One kiss and I’m your boyfriend already? Let me, at least, take you out to dinner first.” He smirked.

“Kissing me was your idea, I just played by it.”

“Well, I got rid of your ex, you’re welcome. Didn’t expect you to kiss me back though. Not that I’m complaining, actually, you’re a great kisser.”Percy started blabbering.

“I gotta admit, you are a pretty good kisser as well.”

“Thanks.” He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous. “But, would you like to, I don’t know, go out sometime?”

“Yeah, that would be great.” She smiled.

“Are you free tomorrow?” He asked.

“Wow, isn’t there a guy rule that you’re supposed to wait two days before asking a girl out?”

“No!” He faked being offended. “You are supposed to wait three days.” She laughed. “But I figured that since we’re both staying a while longer and we won’t be hangover tomorrow…”

“I’m free tomorrow.” She smiled.

“How do you feel about pizza? I know this great place on the 23rd.” He suggested

“Sounds amazing.”

“And what about bowling?”

“I’m totally gonna kick your ass.” She said.

“Strongly disagree” He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Be sure to check my tumblr (survivingasafangirl) to find more drabbles or one-shots like this one.


End file.
